Last Chance
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – Am letzten Schultag, auf der letzten Zugfahrt nach Hause, entsteht ein Geheimnis. – HG/DM


Last Chance – Letzte Chance

Autor: camnz

Fanfiction: Last Chance

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!

* * *

Last Chance

Es war der letzte Schultag überhaupt. Hermine hatte in der Nacht kaum Schlaf gefunden. Die meisten Schüler waren wach geblieben. Es war ihre letzte Möglichkeit, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Von diesem Augenblick an waren sie Erwachsene, gingen ihre eigenen Wege in die Zukunft. Der letzte Tag ihrer sieben Jahre in Hogwarts, eigentlich sogar acht Jahre für die meisten in ihrem Jahrgang.

Die Freude war überall zu spüren, gefärbt von Traurigkeit über das Ende der gemeinsamen Zeit. Manche verbrannten ihre Schulunterlagen. Hermine würde so etwas niemals tun. Sie schätzte ihre Schulsachen dafür viel zu sehr, jetzt wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr, da die Schulzeit vorüber war.

Die Feier hatte sich aufgelöst und jeder bereitete sich auf die Zugfahrt nach Hause vor. Die letzte Zugfahrt. Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit benötigt um zu packen – ein netter Nebeneffekt, wenn man ständig gut organisiert war. Sie wartete im Gemeinschaftsraum mit ihrem Koffer, wartete darauf, dass Ron und Harry mit Packen fertig waren. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie alle ihre Sachen ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken einfach in ihre Koffer warfen.

Sie würde diesen Sommer mit Ron, Harry und Ginny, jeweils nur mit einem Rucksack bepackt, durch Osteuropa reisen. Der Krieg war mittlerweile eine ferne Erinnerung, mehr als ein Jahr war vergangen und die Zukunft sah mehr als vielversprechend aus.

Sie und Ron waren mehr oder weniger ein Paar. Mittlerweile schon ein paar Monate und Hermine vermutete, dass sie sich diesen Sommer näher kommen würden. Harry und Ron waren beide für die Ausbildung zum Auror angenommen worden, während sie bald die heiligen Hallen des St. Mungo betreten würde.

An diesem Tag gab es unendlich viele Umarmungen, bittersüße Verabschiedungen und mehr als ein paar Kater – nicht, dass Hermine einen hatte. Es ist nicht so, dass sie sich nicht beteiligt hätte, sie hatte sich einfach nur nicht so dahintreiben lassen.

Die Kutschfahrt zum Zug über teilten sie ihre besten Erinnerungen aus den letzten acht Jahren. Hermine war so glücklich darüber, mit ihren Freunden zusammen zu sein.

Auf dem Bahnsteig herrschte das reinste Chaos. Das Geplapper war ohrenbetäubend, doch Hermine hatte einen Punkt gefunden, von welchem sie noch einen wunderbaren Blick auf das Schloss werfen konnte. Sie verabschiedete sich still, war sich sicher, dass sie es eines Tages wieder sehen würde. Man wusste schließlich nie, was die Zukunft für einen bereit hielt. Sie würde auf jeden Fall nie wieder ein Bewohner des Schlosses sein, das war sicher.

Sie hatte bisher beim Verlassen des Schlosses noch nie diese Traurigkeit gespürt, allerdings war es bis dahin auch nie das letzte Mal gewesen. Jeder in ihrem Jahrgang war aus dem gleichen Grund etwas zurückhaltender als in den anderen Jahren. Die Jüngeren bemerkten es nicht. Sie freuten sich auf die Sommerferien und es war irgendwie ansteckend.

Schülersprecherin zu sein bedeutete, dass sie und alle Vertrauensschüler patrouillieren mussten. Obwohl es das letzte Mal war, kam sie ihrer Aufgabe sehr viel halbherziger nach als sonst. Sollten sich die Jüngeren darum kümmern, dachte sie seufzend. Die jüngeren Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin waren ziemlich gut darin, die Kinder in Schach zu halten, auch wenn sie etwas tyrannisch waren – aber das war ja nichts Neues. Alles war in Ordnung, oder?

Plötzlich wurde es in dem Waggon, durch den sie gerade lief, komplett schwarz. Die Schüler keuchten und schrien. Hermine spürte sofort einen Hauch Panik, beruhigte sich jedoch wieder, als sie erkannte, dass es sich um Instant Finsternispulver handelte.

„Oh, sehr lustig", rief sie. „Beruhigt euch alle. In ein paar Minuten wird alles wieder normal sein."

Sie verfluchte die Weasley-Brüder für ihre verdrehten Gedankengänge. Dieses Zeug hätte wirklich verboten werden sollen.

Die Panik im Waggon wich Verärgerung und von einigen Gelächter. Das gelegentliche Aufheulen eines Kindes, das in er Dunkelheit umher irrte und gegen jemand anderen lief.

Hermine entschied sich dazu, den Ausgang zu suchen und streckte ihre Arme aus, um zu fühlen, was ihr in den Weg kam. Sie nahm einige zaghafte Schritte und begegnete einer warmen Barrikade. Sie spreizte ihre Finger und bemerkte, dass sie Jemandes Arm berührte. Jemand Großes. Anhand der Berührung schätzte sie, dass derjenige größer als Harry oder Ron war.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie. „Tut mir leid, ich möchte einfach nur an dir vorbei."

Er antwortete nicht und in Hermine breitete sich Besorgnis aus. Sie merkte, wie ihre Hand von seinem Arm glitt, als er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte.

Sie wollte ihn gerade darauf hinweisen, dass sie genau vor ihm stand – dachte, er hätte es nicht mitbekommen – als er sie sanft küsste. Der Einfachste aller Küsse, die Leichteste aller Berührungen – überall in ihrem Körper kribbelte es.

Hermine keuchte und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihren Mund zu plündern. Es fühlte sich an, als ob alles in Zeitlupe geschah, trotzdem ging alles zu schnell für ihr Gehirn, um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Seine Zunge erkundete ihre und sie war zu schockiert, um zu reagieren. Zu bestürzt, um dagegen anzukämpfen. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie es einfach geschehen lies, ihn nicht aufhielt.

Sie konnte sein seufzendes Atmen hören, als sich der Kuss vertiefte. Sie kannte seinen Duft, wusste ihn aber nicht zuzuordnen. Sie hatte noch niemals jemanden gekostet, der so schmeckte wie er. Er schmeckte stark nach Holz und Wald mit einem Hauch von Regen bei einem Sturm. Ein Geschmack, der sie mitten ins Herz traf.

Die reine Verbotenheit der ganzen Sache war belebend. Ein gestohlener Kuss.

Er zog sie in eine enge Umarmung und aufgrund seiner Größe musste sie ihren Rücken durchdrücken, als er langsam ihren Mund erkundete. Sie spürte die Härte seines Körpers, während er sie festhielt. Seine Hand lag an ihrem Hinterkopf, war in ihrem Haar vergraben.

Der Kuss brach so langsam ab, wie er begonnen hatte. Endete mit sanften Berührungen, bevor der Unbekannte sich komplett von ihr löste. Doch die Dunkelheit blieb. Er verharrte einen kurzen Moment, sie hielt noch immer den Stoff an seiner Hüfte fest. Schweres Material fein verwebt. Teures Material. Es ist keine Schuluniform oder ein Pullover, sondern eher ein Anzug.

Hermine spürte immer noch den Kuss auf ihren Lippen, fühlte die Abwesenheit des sanften Druckes und der Wärme, als er sich komplett von ihr zurückzog. Ihrem lockeren Griff, den sie an seiner Kleidung hatte, entglitt. Sie blinzelte, um ihr Sehvermögen wiederzuerlangen, doch es war immer noch dunkel.

Einige Sekunden später löste sich die Dunkelheit auf und alle Schüler schauten sich um. Niemand war da, der so aussah wie die Person, die sie gerade geküsst hatte.

Ihre Finger lagen nach dem Herumschauen für einen weiteren Moment auf ihren schmerzenden Lippen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Waggon verließ. Sie brauchte Luft.

Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass es Draco Malfoy gewesen war, der sie eben geküsst hatte. Er war vor der Dunkelheit nicht dagewesen, das hätte sie bemerkt. Sie würde es niemals beweisen können oder irgendeine Sicherheit haben, aber irgendwie wusste sie es. Ein Kuss, der niemals wiederholt werden würde, der niemals zugegeben werden würde, aber ein Kuss, der niemals vollständig vergessen werden würde. Und sie würde niemals wissen weshalb.

* * *

 _Hallo ihr Lieben,_

 _ich wünsche euch ein restliches wunderbares Osterfest und hoffe, meine kleine Übersetzung war für euch ein kleines Geschenk._

 _Diese Woche werde ich irgendwann noch einen weiteren One Shot posten, einfach weil dann mein Geburtstag ist :P_

 _Habt eine schöne Woche,_

 _Eure Ivy_


End file.
